Rey del albur
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Si le preguntan a México como se considera a sí mismo, dirá que es un rey en toda la extensión de las palabra; un rey que está preparado para toda circunstancia de la vida, exceptuando una completamente inesperada. [Personajes: México, Vaticano]


Titulo: Rey del albur

**Resumen**: Si le preguntan a México como se considera a sí mismo, dirá que es un rey en toda la extensión de las palabra; un rey que está preparado para toda circunstancia de la vida, exceptuando una completamente inesperada.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Emiliano/México, Alessandro/Vaticano

**Género**: Comedia

**Rating**: T

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Inspiración**: Llegué a mi casa, empecé a tragar un plátano mientras encendía la PC para responder un rol VatMex a mi pokémon y… ¡BOOM! Inspiración ataca (?) XD

**Dedicatoria**: Para Fía~

**Disclaimer**: El universo de hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. Alesandro pertenece a Fía, y Emiliano pertenece a Alessandro, aunque fue creado por mí (?)

**Notas**: Esto es lo más pendejo que he escrito en mucho tiempo… y me empecé a reír antes de comenzarlo a escribir X'D (?)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—_No tengo trono ni reina, ni nadie que me comprenda, pero sigo siendo el rey_ —tarareaba mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del palacio nacional, rumbo a la sala de reuniones donde, en sólo unos minutos, se reuniría con cierta persona. Y es que Emiliano, aun teniendo superiores, aun estando a punto de reunirse con alguien mucho más importante que él (en todo sentido), se consideraba a sí mismo un rey. No importaba desde que ángulo se viera ni en que espejo se reflejara, él era un rey en toda la extensión de la palabra; alguien grande, alguien preparado para cualquier cosa… Al menos, según él estaba preparado para enfrentar cualquier tipo de circunstancia, nunca, en sus casi quinientos años de existencia, se imaginó que tendría que enfrentarse a algo como lo que estaba por presenciar…

Ahí, en la casi vacía sala de reuniones, se encontraba _él_, la persona tan importante con la que se iba a reunir: Vaticano, su querido Vaticano, ingiriendo un plátano como si fuera cualquier otro alimento, como si no pudiera dar pie a nada indebido, a ningún chistecito alburero… Pobre, pobre rey…

Uno de sus reinos más importantes era el reino del albur, del doble sentido. No podía ver una escena así y actuar como si por su mente no hubieran pasado miles de frases en doble sentido. Tampoco era normal que se callara todas y cada una de esas frases. Sin embargo, estaba ante una situación demasiado inusual…: Alessandro, Vaticano, un santo… Un jodido santo protagonizaba la escena, y encima era un santo al que apreciaba y respetaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

El rey del albur debía callarse, morder sus labios (aun si eso lo llevaba a hacerlos sangrar), tenía que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse y no soltar alguna guarrada con relación al jodido plátano.

Vaticano… Vaticano no podía pensar mal de él, no debía permitir que pensara mal de él…

—_Messico?_ —Y como las cosas siempre pueden empeorar, Alessandro no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia del mexicano, ni pasó por alto la extraña expresión que éste tenía.

—¿Sí…? —Tan sólo atinó a decir eso, lleno de nervios. Temía que alguna cosa en doble sentido se le escapara si se le ocurría seguir hablando. Pobre Emiliano, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber huido del lugar en cuento vio la escena. Así habría sido más fácil, sólo se habría ido el suficiente tiempo para que Alessandro terminara de comer y regresaría, ya sin riesgo de pensar (y decir) perversiones.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Se veía tan inocente, haciendo esa pregunta mientras su mano aún sostenía el plátano a medio comer…

—Perfectamente —La respuesta no fue inmediata, antes, Emiliano tuvo que morderse los labios uno segundos e incluso tuvo que luchar con el impulso de sacudir la cabeza (ese intento de alejar pensamientos impuros habría sido demasiado evidente). Alessandro no estaba convencido, pero no creía conveniente indagar demasiado en el tema, mucho había hecho ya con el simple hecho de mostrar preocupación.

—Podemos empezar con la reunión, entonces —Antes de que Emiliano pudiera asentir, Vaticano ofreció una disculpa; comer no sería lo más adecuado durante la susodicha reunión, dejar la fruta sin terminar tampoco.

Y mientras tanto, el rey del albur tuvo que fingir que no le importaba que terminara el jodido plátano antes de empezar, incluso tuvo que actuar normal (si es que se le puede llamar "actuar normal" a eso) cuando Alessandro, por no ser grosero, le ofreció un pedazo de la fruta. Por supuesto, como Emiliano tampoco podía ser grosero con su querido santo, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, comer, verlo comer… Todo eso mientras luchaba con los pensamientos impuros durante minutos que le parecieron eternos.

—Empecemos —Pidió Vaticano.

Emiliano respiró profundamente para calmarse y, finalmente, el martirio acabó y la reunión pudo comenzar de forma normal.

Fin.


End file.
